Star Trek parodies and pop culture references
Over the years, Star Trek's position as a cultural icon has resulted in many parodies and pop culture references of it on other television shows and movies. While some have been subtle tip-of-the-hat references, others have been complete copies, with the intention to reference Star Trek. Additionally, many small acknowledgements may not warrant inclusion, such as the use of the TOS transporter sound for various shrink rays, teleporters, etc. on SpongeBob SquarePants. Fan-made parodies ''Hick Trek'' Produced by ATOZ Films in the 1980s, this white-trash parody of played at conventions for years until a "Special Edition" version, with added effects, was released on video in 1999. The Redneck Federation Starship RSS Bovine battles spacefaring cats. ''Star Track'' Star Track: Idomo http://www.goldenmediastudios.com, formerly Star Track: The Next Hesitation, is a web series that takes a satirical approach to expanding on the Star Trek universe. Produced in Montreal, Quebec, it is one of the only known Star Trek fan films to be produced regularly in Canada. Episodes are released at a rate of 1 per year. ''Stone Trek'' Stone Trek http://www.stonetrek.com is an online animated parody of the original Star Trek. The premise is basically Star Trek meshed with The Flintstones, featuring a 1960s styled laugh track, and Hanna-Barbera sound effects. The series follows the adventures of the crew of the USS Magnetize. The show keeps count of how many redshirts end up getting killed in the episodes. The show also parodied the plot of Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace, with the Magnetize having to save Queen Armadillo from the Fashion Police. Blizzard Entertainment Games ''StarCraft'' Several references are made to Star Trek in Blizzard's 1998 computer game : * The commander of the Protoss Arbiter occasionally says, "Duras!" and "Gowron!" * When clicked on repeatedly, the pilot of the Protoss Corsair says, "Zefram Cochrane... is that you? What did you do to your hair?" * When the commander of the Terran Battlecruiser is given an order, he sometimes says, "Make it happen." or when clicked on, "Hailing frequencies open." When clicked on repeatedly, he says "Shields up, weapons online! Not equipped with shields? Well then, buckle up!" He also says, "Number Two, I have to take a Number One." * The pilot of the Terran Goliath sounds like Worf (although he is voiced by Bill Roper) * The commander of the Terran Science Vessel says, "Ship... out of danger?" * The Medic unit (in the Brood War expansion) says, "Please state the nature of the medical emergency". When clicked on repeatedly, she also says, "He's dead, Jim". ''World of Warcraft'' In addition, Blizzard's 2004 computer game also contains several references. In late 2007, William Shatner and Mr T did commercials for the game, with Shatner's theme being how he is an elite Tauren shaman.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/downloads/movies.html#wowcommercials * A quest available to both Horde and Alliance in Booty Bay sends the player to Gnomeregan; as this dungeon is located deep in Alliance territory, however, a teleporter is there to allow Horde players easy access. Appropriately, the quest-giver who operates the teleporter is named Chief Engineer Scooty. Similarly, there is another NPC in Gadgetzan called Jhordi Lapforge. * There is a quest in the Netherstorm called "You're Hired" in which you search for Etherlithium Matrix Crystals, a pun on the Dilithium Matrix Crystals used to redirect energy generated in warp engines. * In Exodar, there is a group of draenei that walks around checking out the holograms, named Audrid, Curzon, Emony, Tobin and Torias. They were all hosts of the Dax symbiont in Deep Space Nine. * After completing the Netherstorm quest "That Little Extra Kick," the giver and receiver of this quest (B.O.O.M. Master Mixologist Boots) dies. A goblin paramedic rushes in to stimulate his heart. After a couple of shocks, the paramedic screams "Dammit Boots, I'm a doctor, not a priest!", a reference to the famous I'm a doctor, not a... series of quotes. * In Toshley's Station, there is a gnome standing to the north named Smiles O'Byron. Miles O'Brien is also referred to as Smiley in the alternate universe episodes of Deep Space Nine. Other parodies * Sev Trek http://cartoons.sev.com.au/Sev-Space/Sev-Trek/ by John Cook, is a web comic parody of Star Trek (as well as many other popular sci-fi shows) from The Original Series to Enterprise. It even spawned a computer animated "episode" of Sev Trek: TNG. * Former co-stars and recorded audio commentary tracks mocking , and . The commentaries were made available as an Internet-only download through Nelson's service. * A late chapter in the PS2 game is entitled "All Good Things..." * In the episode "Card Wars" of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series, the characters make frequent references to the Star Wars series, prompting Tristen Taylor to ask, "What's with all the ''Star Trek quotes?" * A side quest in the video game ''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic is called The Trouble with Gizka, an apparent reference to The Trouble with Tribbles. * Apart a lot of other references, in the show , during the episode Dirty Girls, the rogue Slayer Faith is shown fighting a Vulcan who resembles much Spock. In the commentary it's said that Trek's producers were very glad to be homaged like this by Buffy's people. I'm a doctor, not a... Dr. Leonard McCoy's signature phrase "I'm a doctor, not a..." occurs in several parodies and homages to Star Trek: * Dr. McCoy (as played by Dan Akroyd): "I'm a doctor, not a tailor, dammit." ([[Star Trek parodies (television)#Saturday Night Live|The Last Voyage of the Enterprise]]) * Dr. McCoy (as played by Phil Hartman in response to William Shatner (as Kirk) stating someone needs medical attention): "Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a - oh, sure!" (Star Trek V: The Restaurant Enterprise) * Doctor Cottle: "I'm a doctor, not a Viper pilot!" ( ) * Tolin Dorden: "I'm a medic, not a soldier!" ( ) * DeForest Kelley: "I'm not a doctor, I'm a convicted murderer." ( ) * DeForest Kelley: "How should I know? I'm an actor, not a doctor." (a commercial for ) * Star Trek t-shirt: "Dammit Jim, I'm not a doctor, I just play one on TV" https://www.startrekexp.com/store/cart.php?m=product_detail&p=783 * Dr. Helena Russell: "I'm a doctor, John, not a miracle worker!" ( ) * : "I'm a doctor, not a forklift." ( ) * : "Dammit, master, I'm an assassination droid, not a dictionary." ( ) * Ace Ventura: "For God sake, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a pool man." ( ) * Dr. : "I'm a medical doctor, not a bloody fighter pilot!" ( ) * Dr. Doppler: "Dang it, Jim, I'm an astronomer, not a doctor! I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor." ( ) * : "Dammit, Jim, I'm a black boy from Philly, not a doctor!" ( ) * Zoolander's Father: "Damnit, Derek, I'm a coal miner, not a professional film or television actor." ( ) * McCoy: "Forget it. I'm a doctor, not a patsy." ( ) * William Shatner: "Dammit, I'm a Doctor, not a... oh!" (''Saturday Night Live'') * Leotard Buns McCorduroy: "Dammit Gym, I'm a doctor not a... on my way sir!" [http://www.sev.com.au/ Sev Trek] currently available at [http://www.st-minutiae.com/humor/doctorisms.xhtml Star Trek Minutiae] * : "Sker', I'm a wizard, not an engineer!" ( ) * On the TV series , Principal Brandywine uses lines that follow the pattern of, "This is school name of a school-related object or place, not a/an/the time, place or object unrelated to school!", or "You're a middle school student, not famous person who does what the student is doing!", or "I'm a middle school principal, not a doctor other jobs outside school!" * An elderly man, when inquired about potions: "Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker. Ask someone else!" ( ) * Marvin (the manic depressive robot in the motion picture of Douglas Adams' ) after being told to "freeze", states: "I'm a robot, not a refrigerator." *In the animated TV series episode 7, "Storm", a mutant with weather altering powers,says "I'm a weather witch, not a snowplough!" *Stranded with four others on a deserted planet in "a Donner party situation," McCoy says, "Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a–" then is interrupted by the others saying "–a cannibal, yes, we know, we know." McCoy then lowers his head and asks himself, "Am I really that predictable?" ( ) *At one point in the Wii video game '' , surgeon Valerie Blaylock says "We're doctors, not diplomats!" See also * ''Star Trek'' tributes Parodies de:Star-Trek-Parodien fr:Clins d'oeil